


The World is Beautiful, Isn't It?

by Aiko_Hiroki12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, I'll add more tags as i go, M/M, Original Character(s), You're not going to like keith's dad, this has been sitting in my head for a while and I'm using voltron as a base!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiko_Hiroki12/pseuds/Aiko_Hiroki12
Summary: Keith is an angel.  Well, he will be an angel.  He just has to get his wings and to do that he just maybe has to almost die.  No big deal.  Nothing he can't handle.  Except, Keith found something even more important than the idea of conforming to his society than he ever could have imagined.  He found the truest friendship.  He found the most quintessential family.  He found the purest love.  It was a love beyond all imagination; however, that couldn't stop him from his mission.  He had to save the world from his kind because angels aren't all they seem to be.





	The World is Beautiful, Isn't It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, I know I have another story that I'm writing (thinking about. the writing part sucks. I need some of those shower crayons), but I have been sitting on this idea for years and I really want to write it! I have a general plot mapped out, but I'm open to suggestions if anybody has any! Thanks for reading!

Keith had never been one for public ceremonies. Hell, Keith had never really been one for people. So, the idea of a crowd of people staring at him while some guard spouts off nonsense and gets off on attention that he really doesn’t have just grates on Keith’s nerves like nothing else. He couldn’t understand how people enjoyed being on stage or preforming or being in the spotlight. Maybe they just didn’t know how much work could really be done in the shadows.

That being said, there is something Keith appreciates about early morning. Dawn is oddly beautiful with how the sun crests over the horizon and baths the entire capital in a pinkish glow. The normally white wings of his ‘family’ always catch this iridescence in the morning sun. They aren’t just white anymore, but white and pink and orange and red and green and purple and more colors than Keith had ever seen in his entire life.

“Keith!” the guard shouted. “Are you even listening?!”

Keith glanced back at the guard, crossed his arms, and shifted his weight fully onto his right leg. Keith smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry, could you repeat that? I must have drifted off.”

To add insult to injury he patted his head a little bit and said a soft ‘whoops’. He could practically see the guard fuming where he was standing. Keith could practically feel the hatred hitting him in waves from not only the guard but the crowd that was around him. That wasn’t unusual though, Keith really didn’t care what they thought of him. They lost that privilege a long time ago.

“I said,” the guard bit back a growl as he spoke, “you are about to embark on a journey to receive your wings. This journey is perilous, and you might not come back alive; however, it is a requirement for our society. Do you understand this?”

Keith took a moment to feign thinking. He knew there was only one answer. He was eighteen. This meant he left the capital, got his wings, and returned. There was always the option of dying. Keith supposed that wouldn’t be too bad. Granted, he knew he couldn’t just disappear. These angels always had a knack for finding deserters.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this show on the road. Weren’t you supposed to open the gates at dawn?”

Keith could laugh at how much he could visibly see the guards desire to strangle him.

“We would if you could have showed up on time, paid attention, and answered everything in a timely manner.” The way the guard was trying to keep his cool, calm demeanor and retain formal speech was laughable really.

“Whose job is it to keep my attention anyway?”

If there was anything to say about Keith, it was that he really knew how to press buttons. The guard scowled so intensely Keith could see a vein pop in his forehead from across the courtyard. He turned, walked off the road and muttered an ‘open the gates’ to the gatekeepers.

For a moment, Keith felt fear. He felt genuine fear. He hadn’t ever seen the outside of the wall. His entire life he lived in Entra, the first, and poorest, district of Angelica. The wall was so tall Keith hadn’t ever seen a sunset, even on the tallest building. The shadow the wall casted terrified him as a child. He always saw it as some terrible monster about to destroy him. No matter how far he ran, the shadow would chase. When he finally ran sobbing to his father, Keith learned a valuable lesson. His father wasn’t keen on such childish fears and showed him a reality he should fear instead.

Yet, what Keith feared now wasn’t the shadow. It wasn’t a childish fear that he left in the past. What he feared now was something much broader. What he feared from the shadow was what could be hiding in it. Now, he feared what was on the other side of that mile-high wall. When he was a child, he would hear about these ceremonies. He would want to go and watch but his father forbade it. Maybe that just played into his fear now.

The gate was wonderfully carved, Keith did admit that. Images of the creation of angels, swooping down to save the land below from the deadly raven-blessed, adorned the door. It was a reminder for all the wingless to know who they are without the assuring nature of permanent wings. It was supposed to be the last image of home the wingless would see. It was supposed to be inspiring. It was supposed to be hopeful. Godly. Keith didn’t find it to be like this. He found it almost terrifying. Angels aren’t taught about what the raven-blessed were doing. Why did they need to be slaughtered?

Maybe he wonders this because he’s an outcast of his society. Unwanted. They really didn’t want him to come back with his wings and he knew that. He was well aware that his father didn’t even want him, though Keith knew that was his fault. He’s always been on the edge of his society, skulking around in the shadows and sneaking in through windows. He doesn’t remember a time when he felt safe and as if he could sleep peacefully. He doesn’t remember what it was like to not be a sneak thief, stealing to eat. For such a rich city, it’s funny that he went to sleep hungry. Keith almost found it funny. For somebody with a father and technically a roof over his head when he slept, he didn’t really feel like he had a family. Like he was an orphan. But without all the benefits of getting to move to the upper districts where orphans live. Benefits is the wrong word. Maybe? Keith didn’t know. Besides, it was all figurative anyway. Even if he was an orphan, a real orphan, nobody would care really.

When the gate opened in front of him, he didn’t know what to expect. Would it be bright? Inviting? Terrifying? Deadly? Surly not deadly. There’s no way that the city would immediately subject their young, wingless children to a sudden death match. The gates creaked. Keith could feel the sweat forming in his palms. His heartbeat was in his ears. The weight of his bag dug into his shoulders much more and he had to stop his mind from just leaving his thoughts.

Keith was right. It was dark, but it wasn’t terrifying. There was a forest, dark from the shadow casted by the wall. Keith could see how the forest could look daunting to wingless, but darkness was something that Keith was accustomed to. Nothing he couldn’t handle. In fact, the forest almost seemed inviting. It wanted to talk to him. It wanted to know who he was, and Keith was mesmerized. He had never seen so much green in his life. Granted, the green was muted, lost in the lack of light. But to think about how many sunsets he was about to see magnified his excitement.

Once again, he was lost in his surroundings, and he didn’t realize it until the gate slammed behind him and he was left to fend for himself in this unknown world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
